Fabrics of the type agro-textile or geo-textile, hereinafter called agro- and geotextiles, are known in the art and have a multitude of applications in various technical fields. For example, in the field of civil engineering, such as in roads, airfields, railroads, embankments, retaining structures, reservoirs, canals, dams, bank protection; in the field of coastal engineering to control erosion of shorelines; and in the fields of agriculture and landscape preservation, for purposes including moisture retention, water conservation, weed or sward suppression, soil warmth retention, and for light reflection.
In some applications, the incorporation of lighting in agro- and geotextiles could be desirable, for example in horticultural applications for promoting crop growth or crop colouring, for the illumination of or to provide information onto/next to roads, airfields or railroads, or for landscaping purposes.
US 2011/0088314 discloses an agro- or geotextile type product with integrated lighting. In particular, US 2011/0088314 relates to a shading device for a greenhouse, with a shading element and at least one lighting element, wherein the shading element comprises an outer side and an inner side, the shading element is formed from interwoven electrically conductive first thread elements and electrically insulating second thread elements, the first thread element comprises a reflective means, reflecting an ambient light, the lighting element is arranged at the inner side of the shading element and connected with the first thread element, and the lighting element is driven by an electrical current, conducted by the first thread element, resulting in the emission of an artificial light, illuminating a plant growing in the greenhouse.
US 2011/0088314 has the problem that cutting such a shading element in pieces will result in loss of operable electric connections for a large portion of the lighting elements. This is a hurdle for on-site dimensioning of such a shading element, which is an important issue when regarding the variable dimensions of greenhouses or similar constructions in agro- or geotextile applications.
The invention aims to resolve at least some of the problems mentioned above.